


Property of Carmilla Karnstein

by Mckie



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Laura is so gay for Carmilla, One Shot, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckie/pseuds/Mckie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is everyone staring at Laura like that?</p><p>It’s not as if there’s something on her and she didn't even notice. Right? </p><p>Right?</p><p>Or the one where Laura wakes up the morning after a party, and she's oblivious as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property of Carmilla Karnstein

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Creampuff!
> 
> I'm such a sap. I know. Just enjoy our little ones here :)
> 
> Let me know what you think and sorry for typos and all that. Remember, english is not my first laguage.
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: 
> 
> This is the beta proof version.
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta [niallmccfanfic](http://niallmccfanfic.tumblr.com/) you're the best :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Mckie.

That’s about the eighth or ninth shot you’ve drunk already.

 

Before that, there were the four beers you drank when you arrived at the party.

 

Not to mention the half bottle of wine which Lafontaine insisted you had to taste because they’d done some stupid experiment with the wine's flavor. You honestly didn't understand half the words, but hey! Alcohol is alcohol. So, yeah, you're kinda drunk already.

 

But no matter how drunk you are, you always remember your father's words about safety, so you know when it's time to call it a night. You have to go home and sleep off all this alcohol because you have a class at noon tomorrow. And obviously, your father wouldn't be pleased if you failed a class just because you couldn't control your alcohol intake.

 

So while you're waiting outside the Zeta House for your Uber to get home, you spot the dark and perfect locks of your stupid roommate. Of course, Carmilla Karnstein is talking with some hot blonde at the end of the night. Fine.

 

Not that you're jealous, or anything.

 

Nope. Not at all.

 

Actually, it’s better this way because that means she's not going to be sleeping in your room tonight, so you’ll get the rest you need. It’s been over a month since you’ve seen Carmilla with another girl; it’s not that they haven’t been looking for her, but she seems to be getting bored with them. 

 

It’s not like you're counting on that.

 

The Uber finally arrives, so you had to give up gazing at Carmilla. It wasn’t as if you were doing it on purpose anyway.

 

Definitely not.

 

The ride home is silent. Once you’re away from Carmilla, you can now accept that you really have the worst crush ever on your broody vampire roommate. She's annoyingly rude and infuriatingly sarcastic. But she's also caring, even though she tries to hide that side of her and gods in heaven knows how beautiful she is without trying, even when she sleeps. Even with her messy hair and sleepy eyes when she wakes up every day.

 

But you haven’t been staring at her all those days that you two had been sharing the room. 

 

No. Not at all.

 

Once you get back to your room, you throw on your favorite pj’s and drink as much water as you can tolerate. You know you’ll need to be hydrated tomorrow. You're still thinking about Carmilla and her idiotic smirk every time she catches you looking at her when she's changing. And of course, she did it more often since the first day she caught you looking.

 

You can be more honest with yourself now. You wish you could be that blond girl back at the Zeta house, to be the one who got to taste Carmilla’s lips and make her shiver with your touch. You want to be the one to hold her after making love. But you know that would never happen. She's not a girl who dates, and you're not a one-night stand girl. Besides, it’s not as if you'd ever have a chance with her anyway.

 

You're sitting on your bed when you notice a very old looking book over on Carmilla's. You love the way she immerses herself in that kind of book. You don’t recognize half of them, and the rest definitely aren't light reading. But you admire that about her; how she can deconstruct every single phrase in them and how passionate she gets when she talks about them. 

 

So you hug the stupid book. Because you're drunk, and you want to be with her, but you can't. However, you can at least sleep with something that means a lot to her instead. You're sure she's not coming back tonight, and she never rises before noon. So that gives you plenty time to sleep with it and replace it before she returns.

 

You embrace the stupid object as if were her and you fell asleep in minutes, still thinking about how amazing it would be to mean something more to your roommate.

 

The following morning, you didn't hear the stupid alarm on your phone, so now you’re running late. You grab a low-cut, loose top and a pair of jeans to wear and race to your class as quick as you can.

 

Sprinting through the halls of the Lustig building, you can feel lots of people glancing at you. But the only thing on your mind now is to get to your classroom on time.

 

Honestly, you don't understand the expression Dr. Cochrane gives you when you're answering a question during her lecture. Nor all the whispers and giggles when the other students turn around to face you.

  
  


Finally, when class is over, you can go to the cafeteria to eat something.

"Hey, Frosh!” screams Lafontaine, while they’re waving to you to join them.

"Hey! How can you be so fresh? My head is still spinning!" you tell LaF as soon as you're at their table. But when you’re seated, Laf has a strange expression on their face.

 

Honestly, what's with everyone today?

 

"So, last night was a good one, eh?"

"Yeah, sure,” you shrug. “I mean, I had fun and everything."

Sure it was fun, but there was nothing extra special about the party. But before Laf can question you further, Perry joins both of you.

 

"Oh, Hi, honey."

Perry seems shocked when she sees you at the table, and you're wondering if they can smell that you didn't shower this morning. Or maybe you just drooled all over your face, and she's disgusted with you.

 

"Laura, do you have something to share?" asks Perry.

"What? No. Why?"

"Uhm, because you have..."

"It’s nothing, Frosh!" says Laf, frantically

Lafontaine cuts Perry off and gives her a pleading look. Perry just puts her hands up in surrender.

 

You're enjoying your greasy burger because yeah, you're craving calories to overcome your hangover. Danny arrives after a few minutes and sits next to you. The pair of you tried to date a few months ago, but to be honest, though she's beautiful and kind, she's not what you're looking for.

 

Or who. 

 

But that doesn't matter because there's no way in hell or Hogwarts that you're going to have what (or who) you wish for.

 

Not that you're thinking about Carmilla again. Nope. Not at all.

 

"What the hell, Laura?" is the first thing Danny says when she turns to face you. You can hear the disappointment in her voice, but you have no idea what she's fucking talking about.

 

"What?"

 

"I mean. I know I'm not your type, and you're not into me, but you could at least have higher standards."

 

Danny takes her tray and makes her way far from you and your friends. Perry's worried and LaF looks delighted.

 

_ What! _ you mouth to them, and they just shrug at you.

 

You decide now would be a good time to go to your room. You cannot deal with the craziness of everyone today, especially when your head still hurts from all the alcohol in your system.

 

"So, I should go and sleep the rest of the day. I'm exhausted and have lots of homework to do later," you say, taking your own tray. LaFontaine and Perry say goodbye to you.

  
  


You're on your way to your dormitory when you bump into Kirsch. "Slow down, little nerd hottie. You're going to hurt yourself."

Kirsch catches you, and you're grateful to him. At least, until you see that fucking face again. "Whoa! Bro... Lady-bro. You're the best! Give me five!"

His grin is huge, and he's waiting eagerly for you to high-five him. You do it because to be honest, you're running out of patience with this nonsense. It’s taking all your energy, so here goes nothing.

 

"Yeah! Sure! I'm the great Laura Hollis,” you say to Kirsch before you can see that Will is right next to him.

 

Surely, he thinks you're the biggest dork in the world. Not that it matters what your roommate's brother thinks about you. Your gorgeous, sexy, annoying roommate whom you're so gay for.

 

Will smiles at you. Weird. He's not as rude as Carm... illa. Carmilla. You really have to stop using that stupid nickname for her. But he never seems as pleased as he does now.

 

"Well, I have to go," you say.

Really. You're just so tired. All you want to do is fall into your bed and sleep until you can't anymore. 

"Sure thing little hot... Ahm. Laura"

Kirsch corrects himself when he sees your killer glare. Will just laughs at the two of you.

 

You take your leave, but you can hear him saying something like “About time' and also 'Kitty must be thrilled.'

 

This has to be the weirdest day you have ever experienced.

 

When you finally arrive at your building, you can see Elsie, one of Carmilla's study buddies, waiting outside with her friend Natalie. She seems depressed to see you. You're not exactly elated either.

 

"So that's why she turned me down. She has a new toy," she murmurs quietly to Natalie.

 

Well, tries to murmur to Natalie, but fails completely. You suspect that she isn't trying that hard. But to be honest, you haven’t a clue what the fuck she's talking about. So you just let it go. She's crazy anyway.

 

Carmilla seems to be avoiding her because, in her words, she's too clingy and doesn’t understand the meaning of the word ‘no.' So, fuck her and the world. You just want to relax and forget today even happened.

 

When you arrive at your room. Carmilla's on her bed, reading as usual with her back reclined against the headboard. A pair of very short shorts that leave nothing to the imagination and a sleeveless shirt is all she's wearing. She greets you without taking her eyes off of her book as soon as she hears you enter.

 

"Hey! How was your day, Cutie?"

Ugh. Stupid broody hot vampire with her annoyingly sexy, sultry voice.

"Uhm... Actually, it was a little weird,” you say, while taking a grape soda from the fridge. It's not like you two are friends, but at least now you can talk without trying to rip each other’s head off.

 

"And why is that?" says Carmilla, turning around to face you. And once again, there’s that strange look that everyone has been giving you. What the hell?

 

"Laura?"

 

Ok, if her giving you pastry nicknames makes you feel like she wants to eat you, the way your name rolls off her tongue should be illegal.

 

"What?"

"Ahm... Did you take my new book?" Carmilla asks, leaving her bed and making her way over to you. 

Oh, shit!

 

"Uhm, No?!

"Is that a question?"

"No. I mean, no, I did not!" 

"Are you sure, Cupcake?" says Carmilla wearing her typical smirk and raising one of her perfect eyebrows. 

"Yes! Why?"

Maybe you shouldn't answer that fast and look so guilty. Maybe your voice shouldn't be pitching itself three levels higher.

 

"I don't believe you," Camilla replies and trails off the words as she invades your personal space. All you can do is back away until your back is pressing against your closet.

 

Carmilla is looking at you like she wants to eat you. And yeah, she wants to. Not that you're against the idea.

"Maybe I mistook it with one of mine."

"Sure, because Sumerian is so similar to journalism."

"Uh-uh."

That's all you can say. But in your favor, you now have a very, very hot vampire pinning you against your closet. You can smell her scent and geez! You may or may not cross your legs because, yeah, she's just intoxicating.

 

"You see, there's a tale about this book."

 

Carmilla is now closer than ever, her hips subtly touching yours and one hand resting against the side of your face.

 

"Yeah?"

 

To say your brain short-circuits is an understatement because Carmilla's fingers are now lightly traveling through your hair and along your cheek.

 

"They say that if you hold it close to your heart..."

 

Carmilla talks as her fingers go down to your collar bone, and at this stage,you’re surprised that your knees are still supporting your weight.

 

"... It can reveal your most wanted desire..."

 

Carmilla's index finger travels south and stops close your heart which there's no need to say is beating like a fucking wrecked train.

 

"... And ink it onto your skin."

A shiver runs through your spine, and you're sure Carmilla notices it. "So, I can tell you took my book," Carmilla purrs directly into your ear. Fuck.

"How?" you breathe, shakily.

 

Her free hand takes the can in your hand that you honestly forget you still had, and she stretches in front of you to put it on the counter. Of course, you can feel her body pressing against you more than it should.

 

"This is how I know."

 

She takes you by the shoulders and brings you in front of the mirror you both share.

"Oh, my God!"

Your eyes widen, and you put both of your hands over your mouth. You cannot believe it. Just there, right in front of you, you can see there are letters on your skin, between your collarbone and your chest and right above your heart. Letters which clearly say:

 

_ 'PROPERTY OF CARMILLA KARNSTEIN' _

 

The penny finally drops. 

 

Lafontaine teasing you, Danny getting mad, Kirsch's proud high five. 

 

Perry's shocked expression, Will’s smug smile.

 

All the looks, all the glares from Carmilla's study buddies.

 

"Is it true?"

A humid sexy voice brings you back to reality. "What?"

Carmilla is behind you, one of her hands on your hips and the other across your chest touching the letters on your skin.

 

"This. Is this true?... Will you be mine?"

 

All you can do is close your eyes when you feel Carmilla’s lips on your ear lobe and her fingertips pressed more insistently to your body.

 

"Just one condition."

 

Your voice wavers at the end, but you girl the hell up and tell her what is on your mind.

 

"What condition?"

 

"You have to print the same legend about me."

 

Carmilla turns you around and leans down to crash her lips with yours.

 

Apparently, heaven is a real thing, and you can die now. It doesn't even matter if you're in Carmilla's arms. She's holding you like her life depends on of it.

 

"It's already inked here, Cupcake," Carmilla says when she parts from you and takes your hand to put it above her heart. A heart that's beating as fast as yours.

 

You can't fight it anymore.

 

You kiss her back and grin between every kiss. She's such a sap. You’ve always suspected it, but now you can tease her about it.

 

Yeah, of course, you're Carmilla's as much as she's yours.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You see the kudos button, you should click it. 
> 
> You wanna say something more but you're too shy to comment here?
> 
> Here's my Tumblr and gimme five or yell at me for this:
> 
> <http://mckarnstein.tumblr.com/>
> 
> Thanks for read. 
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
